


The Lost Story

by amamiya_toki



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Execution, M/M, Multi-languages, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: During the invasion of China in WWII, there are many stories that are left unrecorded in history, left to disappear in the flow of time. This is one of such stories. This is the tale of a Kai, young Japanese colonel who took in Aichi, a village boy.Originally posted on tumblr on 31st August 2014.





	The Lost Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WWII AU, set in China (the land of my ancestors) during the second Sino-Japanese war. There are some details which I could not find and had to make up.
> 
> As this is a multi-language story, the dialogue is written in the exact language that the character is speaking. HOWEVER, there is one warning I must make. When it comes to us Singaporeans, we don't really speak proper English like people in the US, UK or Oceania do. That also means that we don't really speak our mother tongue properly either. Hence, if you spot any mistakes in my phrasing or grammar, do let me know and I'll change it.

July 7th, 1937.

On that day, total war between Japan and China finally broke out after the long series of events that led up to it.

The war lasted for eight long years, and in this period alone at least twenty-two million lives from both sides perished. However, what was more shocking was that the bulk of these casualties were civilians, not soldiers. During and after the war, many tales were spread about the cruelties that befell the Chinese people as the Japanese invasion progressed: every single one of them was far more inhumane and barbaric than anyone could ever imagine.

However, like all other events in history, there are still many other stories that were left untold. Hundreds, perhaps even thousands or millions of them—as numerous as the people involved in it, which are often heard of by others or were only known if told by one person to another; they were left to be eventually swept away along with the sands of time.

This is one such story, one that begins slightly after the beginning of this treacherous time.

Our story today unfolds in a small farming village, located several kilometres away from the city of Shanghai. After much fighting, the city had fallen into the hands of the Japanese, whose next plan was to storm and capture the city of Nanjing, the capital of the Kuomintang: the ruling party of China.

As the Japanese made their way towards their next target, the troops were ordered to invade any village or town to capture the necessary resources to keep their invasion going. There was also an unspoken order, one which was followed without question.

That was, to kill every single Chinese citizen in sight: every last descendant of this accursed country must perish.

Men and women, children and the elderly… no one must be spared.

「くそ… 見失ったか？！」(Shit… Did we lose them?)

「いや、あそこだ！」(No, they're over there!)

「逃がすな！全員殺せ！」(Don't let them escape! Kill all of them!)

What was just hours ago a peaceful village was now a blazing inferno. The laughter of the children and the gossips of their grandmothers were now replaced by endless screams and shouts and cries, and the deafening sound of guns being fired as the troops hunted down every last person.

Those who were still alive were doing their best to keep themselves concealed in hopes that they could remain in hiding and survive. At least until their invaders leave to proceed on to the neighbouring villages, that is.

"呜～～" (Uu…)

"好啦，爱知，别哭啦。" (Now now, Aichi-kun, stop crying.)

"但，妈妈她…" (B-But, mom is…)

"你放心，静香大姐现在在一个很安全的地方，那些日本鬼不会找到她。惠美和美咲也跟她在一起，她们三位都会没事的。我会跟你撒谎吗？" (Don't worry, Shizuka-san is at a safe place; those Japanese bastards won't be able to find her. Emi-chan and Misaki are with her as well; all three of them would be safe. Would I ever lie to you?)

"不会… 真叔叔是不会的。" (No… Shin-san won't.)

"那就相信我吧。" (Trust me, then.)

"知，知道了！" (I-I understand!)

「おい！ここもいるぞ！」(Oi! There are some over here too!)

"惨了，是不是被他们发现了吗？爱知，我们赶快逃！" (Shoot, did they find us? Aichi-kun, we're escaping! Hurry!)

"好的！" (Got it!)

The pair ran as far as they could; they did not need to look back to know that there were people on their tail.

Fortunately for them, fate seemed to have favour on them that day.

The moment that the troops closed in on them, they thought that they would be done for. However, at that time, a wooden beam, engulfed in flames, tumbled between them and their pursuers. They took this opportunity to escape, and they successfully did.

"看起来我们把他们甩开了。爱知，你没事吧？" (Looks like we managed to shake them off. Aichi-kun, are you alright?"

"我，我还好。" (I-I'm fine.)

"那就好 **—** " (That's good—)

Shin was about to continue speaking, but when he heard more shouts and screams from a distance a way he stopped. A gunshot rang out, and Aichi shuddered at the sound.

"真叔叔，到底发生了什么 **—** " (Shin-san, just what happened—)

"没，没有什么啊。" (It-It's nothing.)

It was a lie that was far too obvious, but it was still much better than knowing the truth.

"听好，爱知。你藏在这儿，不要让那群家伙找到你。放心吧，这边还很安全。" (Listen well, Aichi. You hide here; don't let that group of thugs find you. )

"那真叔叔呢？" (What about you, Shin-san?)

"我会想找个方法从这儿跑去附近的村子去警戒他们，把日本鬼所做的事告诉他们。如果现在出发的话，可能不会太迟。" (I plan to find a way to get from here to the other village nearby to warn and tell them about what these Japanese bastards. If I set out now, it won't be too late.)

"好的。真叔叔，你要保重啊。" (Okay. Shin-san, please take care of yourself.)

"知道了。" (I know.)

Ensuring that the teen was well-hidden, Shin set out on his mission, leaving the former all alone. However, the fact that he was in hiding did not bring Aichi assurance. Rather, it only served to make him more anxious and unsettled than he already was before.

From his hiding place, he could hear everything: the sounds of the pandemonium that were occurring outside. He had seen, and if he closed his eyes could still see, how his father, relatives and fellow villagers died one after the other, shot to death by the cruel soldiers who invaded the place he called home. In his mind, the thoughts of his mother, sister and friends who hopefully were in hiding like he was, revolved around in an endless loop. The longer these thoughts dwelled in his head the more it made him worried. He fought the urge to leap out and start searching for them, as the only way that can calm his turbulent heart was to see that they were alive and well.

 _Just one peek wouldn't hurt,_  a voice in his head whispers.  _Just one teeny little peek._

But he knows better than to give in to it. Shin had told him to stay hidden, and he would not disobey him. In an attempt to calm himself down, he took in a deep breath, cleared his head of all thoughts and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

He waited until he could not hear anything.

No shouting, no crying, no screaming, no loud sounds, no footsteps… nothing.

It was completely silent.

"完了吗？" (Is it over?)

He wondered aloud in a hushed whisper, wondering if it was safe to come out of hiding. He took a peek out and saw no one. This made him excited, and on impulse, he came dashing out, all too eager to leave the obscurity and security of his hiding place.

It was a foolish move, and he only realized what a fool he was when his eyes met another's.

Aichi's body instinctively froze where he stood. The man he was staring at was dressed for military combat… and he was one of the Japanese troops! What a fool he was to think that none of them would still be around!

The man looked surprised to see him but did not move for a while. When he did, all he did was to approach Aichi, taking slow steps rather than charging towards him. The latter retreated backwards, his gaze moving from the soldier's face to the sword attached at his waist. Even though the man wore an unreadable expression that was anything but angry or hostile, Aichi could feel nothing but fear.

Every step the man took forward Aichi took one back until he felt something hard behind him: a wall. He was trapped, with no way to escape!

Left with no other option, all he could do now was to beg for his life to be spared, though his effort would most likely be nothing but in vain.

"求求你、饶我的命！" (I beg you, please spare my life!)

"… 虽然我没有打算杀死你？" (… Even though I have no intention of killing you?)

"… 中文？" (… Chinese?)

"啊啊，对，我能了解中文。" (Ahh, yes, I do know Chinese.)

While that was a strange surprise to Aichi, the fact that this man, now standing less than a meter away from him, said that he would not kill him puzzled him even more. More importantly, he was unsure of what his next course of action should be: attempt to escape while the man's guard was seemingly let down or to stand where he was like a scarecrow. Of which both were just as bad, in his opinion.

"你。" (You.)

The man suddenly spoke after a bout of silence, surprising him.

"是，是！" (Y-Yes!)

"你要不要跟随我？" (Do you want to come along with me?)

"…咦？" (Eh?)

"你的名字叫什么？" (What is you name?)

"我，我叫爱知。" (I-It's Aichi.)

"爱知… 字是'恋爱'的'爱'和'知识'的'知'，是吗？你父母为了你取了个好名。" (Aichi… the characters are from the word 'Ai' means love and 'chi' knowledge, is it? Your parents have given you a good name.)

"是，是的。" (Y-Yes.)

"我姓櫂，名是俊树。在我国的语言，'櫂'的读音和'凯' 一样。" (My surname is Kai, given name Toshiki. In my language, the character of my surname is pronounced the same way as 'Kai' rather than 'Zhao'.)

"啊啊…嗯…" (Ahh… Un…)

Now this situation was starting to get strange, and somewhat suspicious.

A Japanese soldier who can speak and understand Chinese, approaching a fourteen-year-old boy from the village he was destroying, with no intention to kill him and instead wants to take him in?

Just what is with this situation?

"你的答案。" (Your answer?)

"咦？" (Eh?)

"我刚才问你，你要不要跟随我。我还没听到你的答案。" (I asked you earlier, whether you would follow me. I still have not heard your answer.)

"但，为什么？为什么你不想你的同伴一样想杀我，反而问这些东西呢？你们日本军不是很讨厌我们中国人民吗？" (But, why? Why are you not like the rest of your comrades who want to kill me, but instead ask things like that? Don't you Japanese soldiers hate us, Chinese people?)

"…你觉得我的行为很奇怪吗？" (… Do you find my actions strange?)

"不，不是这个意思！但我…对不起！" (N-No, I didn't mean that! It's just that I… I'm sorry!)

"你不用道歉。你怀疑我是自然的。但老实讲起来，我自己也不知道为什么我会这样做。可能是直觉的影响吧。" (There's no need for you to apologize. It's natural for you to be suspicious of me. But truth to be told, I am not sure of why I did what I did myself. Perhaps it was due to intuition.)

"直觉，是吗？" (Intuition, is it?)

"我再问多一次。爱知，请你来到我的身边陪伴我。如果你答应的话，我发誓：我不会伤害你，也不会让任何人伤害你。我的生命就是你的生命，你的生命也是我的生命。我会永远保护你。" (I will ask again. Aichi, come and be by my side. If you agree to this, I swear: I will not harm you, nor would I allow anyone to harm you. My life is yours, and yours is mine. I will protect you for eternity.)

Kai reached his gloved hand out towards the teen.

"如果你肯相信我所说的话，就让我牵你的手。" (If you are willing to trust me, then allow me to hold your hand in mine.)

Aichi wanted to say yes, but he was hesitant. He really does seem sincere, and it does not seem that he was lying… but would it be really wise to trust someone who is supposed to be your enemy? He has to make a decision now, but he was stuck between reason and intuition. He knows that it would be utterly foolish of him to simply believe Kai, but for some strange reason, his instincts told him that he can be trusted and that he was someone who he can depend on.

What would be the best decision to make now…?

Aichi closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

He decided to stop thinking so hard and he soon made his choice.

When he opened his eyes again and looked up at Kai, he was slightly surprised to see that he was smiling gently at him. Kai tightened his grip slightly on the smaller hand that was placed in his and raised it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the knuckle.

"…谢谢你，爱知。我不会让你后悔你这个选择。" (Thank you, Aichi. I will not let you regret making this decision.)

**ｘ ｘ ｘ**

「たい、大変です！三和中佐！」(I-It's terrible! Lieutenant Colonel Miwa!)

「んん？なにが？」(Hmm? What is?)

「櫂大佐が村の検査ただ今戻りました！」(Colonel Kai has just returned from his inspection of the village!)

「ようやくか。それで？それいいことじゃない？」(Finally, huh? So? Isn't that a good thing?)

「それですが…大佐が子供を連れ戻りましたそうです！それに、その子はあの川の近い村…先焼き尽くした村の子みたいです！」(About that… it seemed that the Colonel had brought a child back with him! It seems that that child is from the village near the river… the one we had just burnt down!)

「な、何だと？！大佐は今どこだ？」(Wh-What did you say?! Where is the Colonel now?)

「自分の寝室にいるそうです。」(It seems that he is in his quarters.)

「そうか。伝えてくれてありがとう。引き下げてもいい。」(I see. Thank you for informing me of this. You may withdraw now.)

「はい！」(Yes!)

Miwa, now worried after hearing the news, stormed to where his superior and best friend was supposedly at. Along the way, he overheard some of the troop's gossiping. It would seem that this strange news would have reached the ears of everyone in the camp by the end of the day.

When he finally reached his destination, he did not bother announcing himself or asking for permission to enter; his mind was occupied with far more important matters and concerns.

「櫂！いるか？」(Kai! You here?)

「三和か。静かにしてくれ。この子がぐっすり寝ている。」(Miwa? Do be quiet. He's sleeping quite soundly.)

Miwa eyed the figure that lay with his head on Kai's lap, sound asleep. As his head was turned Miwa could not see his face, and the insufficient lighting did nothing to aid his vision. Seeing how Kai had not changed out of his uniform, it meant that he had only just returned a short while ago.

「聞いたよ。櫂が子供を拾ったって？」(I heard all about it, Kai. You picked up a child?)

「拾った？その言い方するな、三和。ただ誘っただけ だ。それに、アイチは子供ではない、少年だ。」(Picked up? Don't put it in that manner, Miwa. I merely invited him. Also, Aichi is not a child but a youth.)

「それどうでもいいよ！冗談じゃないでしょう、この状況は！上の連中の耳に入ったら、きっと大変なことになるよ！あんたは天皇陛下の親戚であるのこともあるけど、命令違反の罰は軽くないと知っているでしょう！」(Who cares about that?! This situation isn't something to take lightly! If those guys at the upper echelons hear about this, it'll become really troublesome! Even if you are the relative of his Highness the Emperor, the punishment for acting against orders isn't light!)

「もちろん知っている。安心しろ、オレは計画がある。」(Of course I know. Relax, I have a plan.)

「計画… だと。」(A plan… you say?)

「ああ。」(Aah.)

「何の？聞かせて。」(What kind? Let's hear about it.)

Kai explained his plan to Miwa, detailing how he would explain Aichi's presence to both their superiors and their subordinates. It will be told that Aichi was picked up with the intention of being trained to be a spy for the Japanese Imperial Forces based in China. With a spy on their side, they could be better informed about any plans of any rebellions or threats that could affect the success of the Japanese invasion of Asia.

「それ言われても、この子が諜報員になるつもりが全然ないでしょう。」(Even if you just said all of that, you have completely no intention of making that kid a spy, don't you?)

「そうだけど？」(I don't. So?)

「俺の言ったことを突っ込むつもりもないね。じゃ、この子… 名前はアイチくんだっけ、のことはどうつもり？」(You also have no intention of refuting what I just said, huh. So about this kid… his name is Aichi, is it? What do you plan to do with him?)

「さあ。」(I wonder.)

「さあ、じゃない！使い人になれもいいと思うぜ。」(Don't 'I wonder' me! You could use him as a servant of sorts too, in my opinion.)

「まあ、小姓の役もよいかな。」(Well, the position of a page is good too.)

「考えことがまったくないね。でも、こいつ中国人だろう？日本語、大丈夫かな。」(I bet you never even considered it. But that he's Chinese, isn't he? I wonder if he can manage Japanese.)

「その問題のことだが、三和に頼みがある。お前しか出来ないことだ。」(About that, Miwa, I have a favour to ask of you. It's something that only you can do.)

「俺が？」(Me?)

「はい。お前をアイチに日本語を教えもらいたい。」(Yes. I would like you to teach Aichi Japanese.)

「ええ？何で俺？櫂が教えるのほうがいいと思うが、俺のほうより中国語が上手いし。」(Ehh? Why me? I would it's better if you teach him instead, not to mention your Chinese is better than mine.)

「自分があいつを教えたいだけど、無理なことになりそうだ。」(I would like to teach him myself, but it seems like it would be impossible.)

「無理なこと？」(Impossible?)

「実は、つい先上からの指示を届いた。俺らの大部隊は翌朝一番次の戦争場、南京に向かうことを決まった。そして、南京が俺らの手に入ったら、俺と俺の部隊がそこに残る。この指示は後で下の連中に伝えてくれ。」(Actually, orders from above just came in a little earlier. It has been decided that this battalion is to set out for the next battlefield, Nanjing, the first thing next morning. And once Nanjing has fallen into our hands, my unit and I are to remain there. Please pass these orders to the guys later.)

「はいはい、分かりました。伝えておく。」(Yes yes, I understand. I'll pass the word.)

「アイチのことは？」(What about Aichi?)

「もちろん受け入れるよ。櫂が頼んだことだし、親友として断れないだね。」(Of course I'll accept. It's something that you personally requested; as your close friend I can't refuse.)

「礼を言う、三和。」(I give you my thanks, Miwa.)

「どう致しまして。一つ聞きたいことがあるだけど。どうしてあんたがこの子にそんなはまっているか？」(You're most welcome. I do have one thing I want to ask, though. Why are you so hung up about that kid?)

「どうしてだろう。自分も分からない。ただ、一つのことがはっきり分かる：アイチは俺のそばにいるべき存在だ。」(I wonder. I don't really know myself. There's just one thing I do know: Aichi is someone who is meant to be by my side.)

「そばにいるべき存在… かね…」(Someone who is meant to be by your side… huh…)

 

_〜 March, 1941 〜_

 

Almost four years have passed since the start of the war. While things had turned out well for the Japanese troops in the early years of the war, the tables had turned. Slowly, the Chinese troops have changed the flow of the battle, pushing the invaders back and slowly claiming back the land that they were born and raised in.

The Chinese offence led to even fiercer and relentless attacks by the Japanese, who adopted more extreme policies and methods to keep the rebels in control. Amongst these policies was a terribly cruel one that would be infamously be known as the "Three Alls Policy", which issued a very simple order: Kill all, burn all, loot all. It was intended to be a form of retaliation against the Chinese for what had happened several months back but had already been practised during the earlier years of the war.

Many high-ranking officers were in favour of the policy; even the Emperor himself had given his approval. However, there were few who had opposed to it, but their protests were forcibly silenced for fear of their actions being deemed as a form of treason.

Even a member of the Imperial House of Japan, Major General and Prince Kai Toshiki, could not say a single word against it.

「あら、アイチじゃん。あんたと会うのは久しぶりだね。元気にしてた？」(Oh, if it isn't Aichi. It's been ages since I last saw you. How have you been doing?)

「こんにちは、三和大佐。実にお久しぶりです。この時間で珍しいですね。少将と用事があるんですか。」(Good day to you, Colonel Miwa. It really has been a while. It is rare to see you here at this hour. Did you have an engagement with the Major General?)

「まあな。大事な相談があるから来ちゃったんだけどさ、こんなに早く終わると思わなかった。アイチは今町の見回りから戻ったのか？」(Something like that. I came because he said he had something important to discuss, but I didn't think that it would end this quickly. Did you just return from your patrol of the streets?)

「はい。あの、少将の居場所は…」(Yes. Erm, about the Major General's whereabouts…)

「櫂なら、今自室にいますよ。先会った時疲れそうな顔をしたから、俺があいつを休ませてくれた。」(If you're looking for Kai, he's resting in his personal quarters. When I met him earlier he looked really tired, so I made him rest.)

「分かりました。ありがとうございました。」(I understand. Thank you very much.)

「どう致ししまして！じゃ俺はそろそろ行かなければならないことになるので、お先に。またね！」(You're most welcome. It's about time that I have to go, so I'll take my leave first. See ya!)

「はい。失礼しました。」(Of course. Please pardon my rudeness.)

Aichi gave a deep bow in respect as the Colonel took his leave, and once he was a good distance away regained his posture and turned on his heel, moving swiftly to the place where his master was. As the barracks were connected to the main building, it took him little time to reach his destination.

He gave the door two firm knocks, and almost immediately a response was given.

「だれだ。」(Who is it?)

「僕です。ただ今戻りました。」(It is me. I have just returned.)

「アイチか。入ればいい。」(Aichi? You may enter.)

「失礼します。」(Pardon my intrusion.)

Aichi entered as he was instructed to, and the first thing he saw was Kai sitting on the bed, his back arched over and head hung low. It looked as if he was either in deep thought or in pain, or even perhaps about to fall asleep. He was had removed his coat and boots, the former he had hung on the backrest of the chair at the desk and the latter placed near the door.

The moment he heard the door being shut Kai looked up, and Aichi knew what Miwa had meant earlier when he said that Kai looked tired. It was evident that the young Major General was not simply tired, but completely exhausted.

「来い、アイチ。俺のそばに。」(Come, Aichi, to my side.)

「は、はい！」(Y-Yes!)

Aichi did as he was told. He removed his boots and lined them up neatly next to his superior's and sat down next to the man, with his hands on his lap and face turned away in an attempt to hide the red on his cheeks. It had been a while since they had been alone in such close proximity; he could not help but to feel a bit bashful as they sat mere centimetres apart on the same bed.

He almost let out a strange sound when Kai put his arms around him in a tight embrace. The action itself did not surprise him, but it fact that it was unexpected did.

「少将は本当甘えん坊さんですね。何がありましたか。」(The Major General is rather spoilt today. Did something happen?)

Aichi chuckled, wrapping his own arms around Kai's larger body, and with his right hand stroked the back of his head.

「そんな硬い呼び方すんな、アイチ。ここは俺たち以外誰もいない。下の名前で呼べばいい。」(You don't have to use that stiff way to call me, Aichi. There is no one but us here. You can call me by my given name.)

Kai ended his sentence by placing a quick peck on Aichi's forehead.

「でも、ここは…」(But, here…)

「遠慮するな。俺たちは恋人同士だろう？」(You don't have to hold back. After all, we are lovers, aren't we?)

Before Aichi could retort, Kai kissed him again, this time firmly on the lips. When the brief kiss was broken, another was initiated, this time with more fervour.

Aichi closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt into Kai's warmth. When he felt Kai's tongue prodding at his lips, he opened them slightly, permitting it access to his wet cavern.

For Kai, who was worn out from his work and constantly under severe pressure from his superiors and subordinates, being able to embrace his beloved was the only thing that could bring him comfort and put him at ease. Recently he had been so busy that he had barely any time for anything else; he cannot even remember the last time he had the chance to hold Aichi in his arms like this. It was as if he was a man who was presented with a grand banquet after being deprived of food for weeks, greedily devouring all the delicacies that come to his sight.

At least, that was one of the few ways one could describe the way he was indulging in his lover.

Without breaking the kiss Kai used his body weight to push Aichi down onto the bed. He freed one hand from their embrace and began to unbutton Aichi's coat. As he was done, their lips parted, and they were left gasping for air.

「櫂少将… ト、トシキくん、町の報告は…」(Major General Kai— I mean, To-Toshiki-kun, about the report of the town…)

「後で聞く。」(I'll listen to it later.)

「は、はぁ…」(Y-Yes…)

Kai stripped Aichi of his coat and started unbuttoning the white collared shirt he wore underneath. With each inch of delectable, pale skin exposed to his hungry eyes, Kai placed soft butterfly kisses from Aichi's neck down to his chest. Reaching his abdomen Kai undid the belt of his pants so he could pull out the portion of the shirt that was tucked in and finish unbuttoning it. Once he was done that piece of clothing was also discarded, along with Kai's own. A minute or two later, their pants and undergarments succumbed to the very same fate.

Now kneeling on the bed with one knee between Aichi's thighs, Kai savoured the sight before his eyes.

Seeing his lover naked and sprawled on the sheets beneath him, with his face an erotic expression completed with half-lidded eyes clouded with lust and flushed rosy-red cheeks, it took every bit of willpower for Kai not to ravish and, well, 'attack' him.

Unfortunately, it seemed that in his exhausted state, the amount of control Kai could ever have over his actions is as good as none. Of course, he knows better than to actually lose control of himself.

Kai's mental struggle did not go unnoticed; Aichi had caught on to the little changes and it made him worried.

「トシキくん…？」(Toshiki-kun…?)

「ごめん、アイチ。今日はいつもより堪らないそうだ…」(I'm sorry, Aichi. It seems that I won't be able to endure it today…)

「いいですよ。」(It's fine.)

「え？」(Eh?)

「堪らなくて仕様がないことです。トシキくんが先言いましたでしょう？僕たちは恋人同士… だから遠慮は要らないんです。トシキくんが思い通りすればいいです。」(It cannot be helped that you are not able to control it. After all, you said it yourself, didn't you? We are lovers…that's why there's no need for you to hold back. You should do just what you wish to do.)

Hearing those words made Kai feel strangely at ease. Perhaps it was because he was because he was trusted? Or was it because this was the first time he was felt that he was truly loved?

As a child he was doted on and adored only because of his lineage; only because of the blood of the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu, ran in his veins. As he grew up, he attended military school and never failed to be at to the top of his class, but his skills, abilities and achievements were attributed to his bloodline. Even after he graduated and joined the Imperial Army, everything was still as before. No matter what he did, or where he went, he was faced with the same treatment by everyone around. It was as if he was not a person, just the embodiment of his title.

But Aichi was not like the rest of them. Aichi was the only person who would see him for who he really is. Not a prince, not a Colonel or Major General, but as 'Kai Toshiki'… as a sole individual who is just like everyone else. He cared not for position or lineage, and instead accepted him for everything that he is.

That alone is much, much more than he can ever ask for.

「ありがとう、アイチ。愛している。」(Thank you, Aichi. I love you.)

「僕もトシキくんを愛しています。」 (I love you too, Toshiki-kun.)

「アイチ、お前に誓います。俺の命の最後までお前を必ず守ろう、そして永遠の愛を捧げ続ける。俺たちの未来に何があろうと分からないけど、お前と一緒ならきっと超えられないこともないでしょう。」(I swear to you, Aichi. Until I reach my life's end I will definitely protect you and continue to offer you, my everlasting love. I may not know what we may face in the future, but if we are together I'm sure there is nothing that we cannot overcome.)

「僕もそう思います。僕も誓います、どんな時でもトシキくんを守ってあげます。僕の命は君の命、そして君の命は僕の命。絶対に、永遠に。」(I feel the same way. I, too, swear to protect Toshiki-kun no matter what happens. My life is yours, and yours is mine. Absolutely and eternally.)

「… ああ。」(Yeah.)

 

_〜 Spring, 1946 〜_

 

September 2nd, 1945.

On that day, the Empire of Japan had finally surrendered almost three months after their European allies did, allowing the curtains of the to be finally drawn.

The battle had been lost, and the country suffered heavy damages and losses. However, what was important was not the loss of the country's wealth and resources. Too many people had died in this war: not only on the battlefields but in the atomic bombings of the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Rumors spread, and then people started to blame certain people for starting the war; for without it, their peaceful lives would not be affected so drastically. In the end, all fingers were pointed towards the direction of the Imperial House of Japan. However, as the Emperor was deemed to be a divine being, no blame would fall on his shoulders. That left the rest of the clan to take the blame, in which of course, no one was willing to.

However, the people of Japan would not be appeased until one person steps forth and declares himself the man who started it all.

The elders of the clan and the ministers of the country gathered together and held a discussion regarding this matter. Most of the highest ranking generals and commanders have already been tried by the Allied forces for their crimes and some were already executed; only the members of the Imperial House were left untouched. The clan would have to find someone who would bear the weight of their sins, who would die so as to wash off the dirt that had stained the clan's reputation.

Despite that, they could not simply select any one person to cut his belly. They needed to find someone who was heavily involved in the war and of a high-enough ranking, but whose passing would not have an adverse effect on the clan.

There was only one such person who would fit the bill, and that person was the Young Prince Kai Toshiki.

As his parents have already passed on, so there were no concerns about parental grief and bereavement, or of hate and revenge. Not to mention that despite his position as a prince, he was born and raised in Manchuria and his rank was far lower than that of many others. Also, he was quite popular and well-known amongst the people starting from the beginning years of the war; there was no one who did not know his name or face. He would make the perfect scapegoat for the Imperial House of Japan.

Once this decision was made, they summoned the young man to inform him of their decision and to announce his fate. The prince had remained calm, even as he was told that he was to commit suicide to preserve his family's honour. He said nothing against their decision, nor did his expression show any sign of disagreement. However, he only had one wish, a promise that would be made if he had carried out his duty properly: that the clan would protect the one person whom he loved and cherished the most.

The elders agreed to his request after some consideration and it was decided that the execution ritual, the first in many decades, would be held the very next day at the break of dawn.

After receiving the news, Kai returned to his room. Within an hour the word would reach the ears of the rest of the clan, who would have to serve as witnesses to the ritual. The moment he had heard about the unrest amongst the people he had anticipated that such a situation may occur, but he did not expect that the board of old geezers would have made their decision so quickly. Regardless of how the elders of the clan tried to sugarcoat it, the truth remains that he was forced to kill himself just so that others can cover their guilty asses.

「明日の夜明け… ということは俺の命が半日しか残っている、か。」(The very next day at the break of dawn… that means that I only have half a day left to live, huh.)

Truth to be told, Kai himself was slightly surprised at his lack of a reaction upon being told that was being sent to die. Perhaps it was because he had spent the past few years of his life at war, where he had seen people dying and being killed almost every day. He himself had been through numerous situations where one wrong move would have caused him his life.

His mentor who had died fighting the Chinese resistance had once told him that there would come a time when all humans would eventually have to die, and that time is not decided by man but by God. And if what he said was true, that would mean this was the time God had decided for him. Since he could not do anything about it, he would just have to accept it.

However, there was only one thing that worried him: Aichi.

When the war had ended and he was called to return to the land where his parents were born, Aichi had chosen followed him back. After all, he had served as his page for almost eight years, despite the prejudice the Japanese held against his people. If he was gone, who would look after Aichi in his stead and protect him from those racist bastards? Even if the elders agreed to protect him… well, would they, really?

「考えすぎたかな…」(Maybe I'm thinking too much…)

Kai sighs to himself, taking a seat on the tatami-covered floor.

Surely a mere page like Aichi would not be allowed to hear the news; it was a private and confidential matter of the Imperial House, after all. There was no need for any outsiders, foreigners, even more, to know of it.

However, that was not the only reason why he would not tell Aichi about this matter. Or rather, it was a matter of whether he could and not would. He knew that if he were to tell him, it would surely be a rude shock to the latter. The very last thing Kai would want is to hurt Aichi, to have him cry and be sorrowful because of him. After all… who would not feel that way if they learnt that their beloved person was 'sentenced' to die, with only a little over a dozen hours left to live?

「櫂さま、僕です。お茶をお持ちしました。」(Kai-sama, it's me. I have brought tea.)

「入れ。」(Enter.)

「失礼します。」(Pardon my intrusion.)

Kai watched as Aichi slid open the sliding door, stepped into the room balancing a ceramic tea cup on a tray and closed the door again. He wondered was it because that he was going to die that he had this sudden instinct to etch every scene and movement into his memory? Perhaps so.

「お茶、どうぞ。」(Here is the tea.)

「ありがとう。」(Thank you.)

He took a sip of the hot tea and set the bottom of the cup on his left palm. He felt Aichi's gaze on him, and he looked towards his direction. He wore a curious sort of expression, as if he had something that he wanted to ask but did not dare to.

「言いたいことがあるなら言ってもいいぞ。」(If there is something you want to say, you may do so.)

「い、いいえ！なんでもありません！」(I-It's okay! There isn't anything!)

「嘘つくな。ささっと言え。」(Don't lie to me. Just spit it out.)

「本当になんでもありません。ただ、先トシキくんが呼ばされて理由が気になったんだけです…」(There really isn't anything. It's just that I can't help but be curious about the reason why you were summoned earlier.)

「ああ… そのことか。」(Ahh… about that matter, huh.)

Should he tell him? Or should he not?

… Why is he faltering? He should just stick to his initial decision and keep it a secret from him.

「大したことじゃない。ただつまらない話をするため呼びされただけだ。」(It's not a big matter. They only called me in to talk about boring things, that's all.)

「そうですか。」(Is that so?)

The fact Aichi looked relieved made Kai a bit worried. Surely the former had not heard anything, or had suspected anything?

「なぜ… その顔をしている？」(Why… are you making that kind of face?)

「え？いいえ、ただ入っている時トシキくんの困っているそうな顔を見ているだから、ちょっと心配になってしまいました。」(Eh? Well, it's just that I could not help to be worried when I saw Toshiki-kun with a troubled face when I entered the room earlier.)

「そうか。だが安心しろ、心配は無用だ。」(I see. But you can be at ease; there is no need for you to be worried.)

「そうですよね。分かりました。」(I suppose. I understand.)

Kai nodded in acknowledgement before patting the empty spot on his left, an invitation asking Aichi to come closer to him. It was accepted with little reluctance.

The tray Aichi had been holding was placed in front of him on the floor, and Kai placed his half-empty cup on it so he could use both of his hands to hold Aichi's.

「アイチ、今夜俺の部屋に泊まってくれ。」(Aichi, could you stay over in my room tonight?)

Kai's sudden suggestion surprised Aichi. He hadn't anticipated this since Kai had told him that they should take caution of how they acted around one another while at the clan's main house.

「い、いいですか？」(I-Is that alright?)

「もちろんだ。断る理由はないだろう？」(Of course. You don't have a reason to refuse, don't you?

「ですが、小姓の僕が主の部屋に止まるなんて…」(But, for a page to stay in his master's room…)

「細かいこと考えるな。」(Don't worry about something so trifle.)

「で、でも…」(B-But…)

「お願い、アイチ。お願いだから、今夜俺のそばを離れるな。」(Please, Aichi. I'm begging you, please don't leave my side tonight.)

Hearing Kai plead someone for something was a situation that was much too unusual for Aichi to ignore. He knew that Kai was stubborn regarding the things that he insists upon, but for him to actually demand… in this case, beg would be a more fitting term, for it was something that had never happened before, at least to his knowledge.

「トシキくんの望みなら、今夜僕が付き合ってあげましょう。」(Since it's something that desire, I shall accompany you tonight.)

「分かってくれてありがとう、アイチ。本当に。」(Thank you for being so understanding, Aichi. Really, I mean it.)

That night, the two made love to each other, professing their feelings to each other by both word and action, just as they had always done so. But even after they have exhausted themselves, Kai could not fall asleep. Even as he was lying on the futon with his beloved Aichi fast asleep in his arms, his mind was sharp, as if he had just woken up from a much-needed afternoon nap.

He ran his fingers through Aichi's hair, stroking it tenderly as he watched his lover sleep soundly. He let out a deep sigh, eyes narrowing as he held back the tight feeling in his chest. He glanced towards the paper doors, in which the moonlight was shining through.

How many more hours more?

How many minutes more?

How many seconds more?

He could not help but wonder, because every second more he remains like this, it made him feel the pain of breaking his promise to his lover. However, that was not the only thing he felt. At this very moment, weighing down on his heart and mind, were sorrow, grief, remorse and even a little bit of anxiety; emotions that should have been but were not been present hours ago when the declaration was made to him.

But it was far too late to have any regrets now.

He was a person who would not falter after making his decision, and he would stick to it through to the very end even if he ends up hurting others, as well as himself.

Kai closed his eyes and focused on keeping his mind clear of the negative thoughts that started to gather in it. He did not how much time had passed, but he only opened his eyes when he heard the door of his room open.

He looked towards the direction of the sound, and when he recognized the two people standing at the open door as the personal servants of two of the elders, he knew that his time was up.

「櫂さま、お時間です。」(Kai-sama, it is time.)

「ああ。」(Got it.)

Before he got up to get dressed, Kai took a longing glance at his lover and he placed one final kiss—his last, on those warm lips.

「さよなら、アイチ。」(Farewell, Aichi)

One of the servants led him to the bathhouse, where he was bathed and dressed in white robes. Afterwards, he was led to a private room, where he was served a spread of his favourite foods. These were all part of the traditional ritual adopted back in the Edo period, which had not been performed in decades. In Kai's opinion, all these were unnecessary; he would rather be led to the execution grounds and get the entire thing done and over with. Even if the traditions were adopted to preserve one's honour, he sees no need for the same to be done unto him.

He ate his last meal in silence, and when he was done was finally led to the place where his execution would be held. It was still dark as he approached, and he could see that the most important members of the family had gathered… including the Emperor himself.

However, there was one person he did not expect to see, and what made it worse was that a certain person who was appointed to be his second, the person who was supposed to assist him and complete the ritual.

He was too shocked to say anything; it was only after he was made to sit down in front of a small pedestal with a knife placed on it that he managed to speak.

「な、なんで… ここに… いる…」(Wh-Why… are you here…)

「櫂さまの介錯人をやらせていただいておりました。」(I have accepted the role of being Kai-sama's second.)

「ば、馬鹿な…」(T-That's ridiculous…)

Kai grit his teeth together. He glanced towards the witnesses and decided to change one aspect of the conversation to keep it private between him and his appointed second.

"是谁逼你接受这份职责的，爱知？" (Who forced you to accept this responsibility… Aichi?)

"我没被任何人逼，反而是靠自己的意志接受的。" (I was not forced; rather, I accepted this out of my own will.)

"首先，你从那里学到这情况的消息？" (Where did you learn of this, in the first place?)

"是那位通知了我，也吩咐了我氏族的长辈们要把我当你的介错人的责任的这回事。" (It was that person over there who informed me, and who also told me that it was the wish of the clan's elders for me to be your second.)

He gestured to one of the servants standing close, the other of the two who was not the one who escorted him.

"所以是被那群老头们逼的！" (So you really were forced by those old geezers!)

"我早就说了，当你介错人的事是我自己的选择。为什么你不把这么重要的事告诉我？" (I already said that being your second was my own decision. Why did you not tell me something this important?)

"我是应为不想伤害你才没告诉你。他们是在几时通知你？" (I didn't tell you because I did not want to hurt you. When did they inform you of this?)

"刚才而已。" (Just earlier.)

"是吗。 爱知，你现在对我有怨恨吗？有厌恨吗？你 **—** " (Is that so. Aichi, do you hold a grudge against me now? Do you hate me? You—)

「そろそろいいかな。始めましょう。」(It's about time. Let us begin.)

One of the elders interrupted them, and it was then that they noticed that the sun had just started to rise above the horizon.

It was dawn; the fated time.

「さあ、トシキくんよ。言い残すことがおらんのか。」(Now, Toshiki-kun. Do you have any last words that you want to leave behind?)

「いいえ、言い残すことは… ありません。」(No, I do… not have anything to say.)

「じゃ、儀式を始めましょう。」(Well then, let us begin the ritual.)

As he watched Kai reach out for the knife, Aichi tightened his grip on the sword that he held with both hands. He was told that as soon as Kai had plunged the knife into his abdomen, he was to behead him with one clean stroke. Having trained by both Kai and Miwa in the art of the sword since he had been picked up years ago, he was confident that his skills were enough to accomplish this duty: precision was his speciality, after all. What he was unsure of, however, was whether he would actually be able to swing his sword down.

Kai now held the knife between both hands and had its tip pointed towards the area he was supposed to stab: the left side of his upper abdomen. Aichi lifted the sword over his head, ready to strike. A drop of cold sweat rolled down the side of his face, followed by another. What were mere seconds felt like several hours, as he waited for that decisive moment.

As the blade plunged in, the sound blood spurting out of ruptured vessels could be heard. Holding back the instinct that would have forced him to squeeze his eyes shut, he brought the blade down on the neck of the person knelt down in front of him.

But just as his blade made contact, he heard a whisper, one which only he could hear.

"我爱你。" (I love you.)

Before he knew it, it was all over.

He dropped the sword he was entrusted with, its blade stained red with blood. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he could not help but let out an insuppressible sob. He took in a deep breath in an attempt to control and bottle in his emotions before he stood up again.

"我的生命就是你的生命…" (My life is yours…)

As he glanced down at what was now a corpse, an empty shell of the person who had become his everything, he murmured under his breath the words that were once spoken to him through lips that could never move again.

"你的生命也是我的生命…" (And yours is mine…)

He placed his hand on his chest, which felt much too tight and suffocating for him to bear. He balled it into a fist, gripping on the material of the clothes he wore.

He had understood why Kai refused to tell him about his execution. He would have done the same thing if he were in his position. After all, there is a saying that ignorance is bliss.

However, he could not imagine a world without Kai. If it was not for him, he would not be the person he was today. In fact, he may already have died a long time ago. He had lost his father and home to the war and had been separated from his family when his village was plundered and never got to see them again. After he had been picked up by Kai, everything in his life had changed. Kai taught and gave him so many things: knowledge, skills, love, and meaning and purpose of life.

But the most important of all was that he gave him a place to belong: by Kai's side.

Having just destroyed that place just a minute or two ago, he now had nowhere left to go.

"我到了我生命的终点为止我肯定会保护你…" (Until I reach my life's end I will definitely protect you…)

Heaving a heavy sigh to release the tension in his entire body, he released his grip on his clothes and reached into the space between the folds of his kimono to retrieve a certain object he had hidden there.

"也会把我永久的爱永远地奉给你…" (and continue to offer you, my everlasting love…)

「お、おい！お前！何をするつもり？！」(H-Hey! You! What are you planning?)

Someone from the spectator's stand yelled out as he unsheathed the object he had taken out earlier. It was a pocket knife similar to those carried by samurai wives decades ago. He positioned the blade towards his lower neck, by the arteries of his neck.

If the place that he can return to… the person who is everything to him cannot return to him, it is fine.

All he had to do was to simply follow after him.

「トシキくん、僕、トシキくんのところへ向かえますから… 少し待っていてね。もうすぐ… 追い掛けますから。僕もね、トシキくんのこと… 愛していますから。」(Toshiki-kun, I… I'll be heading to where Toshiki-kun is, so… please wait for me for a little bit. I'll… catch up really soon. Because I love you too.)

「誰か！あいつを止めて！」(Someone! Stop him!)

But it was too late.

All it took was one deep cut, performed in one swift and fluid flick of his wrist, to penetrate through the carotid arteries. With that, he collapsed onto the ground, next to the body of his most beloved.

This was a story that was not recorded in any form of documentation, nor do most people know of it. To preserve the honour of the Imperial House, all records of these two people were erased. It was as if they were never born into this world. However, those who have known them keep the memories fondly in their hearts. They still tell this story to those who are willing to listen, but after their own time is up, it would disappear forever.

As for Kai and Aichi, surely the both of them must have gone up to heaven, where they would be reunited once more and would never leave each other's side ever again.

Who knows, perhaps one day, through the cycle of rebirth, they would get another chance meet on this earth once more.

And this time, they might finally be able to have their happily ever after.

**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea what compelled me to write a multi-language fic back then. I probably won't do it again, unless I'm motivated to. But I think I'll try my hand at writing historical stuff again.


End file.
